The preparation of beverages, particularly carbonated beverages, includes the mixture or blending in exact proportion of a flavor syrup with water. The proportion standards for a particular beverage are typically set by the owner of the syrup recipe and the associated trademarks associated with the beverage. These proportion standards are a fixed operational requirement for the bottler who is a licensee of the recipe owner.
There are a number of blending and proportioning systems found in the prior art. However, these prior art devices do not adjust the proportioning process to account for changing conditions as contemplated by present invention. Typically, the determination of whether the blended beverage conforms to the preset proportion standards is made after the beverage has been prepared by a downstream analyzer system or by lab analysis. If it is found that the already blended beverage does not fall within the preset standards, the batch is disposed of at substantial cost to the bottler.